


Practice Makes Perfect

by BrushDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genius though he might be, Kageyama has plenty of areas where he's lacking. His ego, his trust in his teammates, and--perhaps most important of all--his blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the Haikyuu Kink Meme about Kageyama being terrible at blowjobs. I can't find the prompt anymore but I pretty much just took the idea and ran with it.
> 
> [Kouhai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus) has provided beta services.

Blowjobs, Hinata decides, are definitely absolutely nothing like volleyball.

There might be some similarities between the two, sure. Like how usually when he's getting close to coming there's a whoosh in his chest and a bumpdabump as his heart starts racing and he can feel his legs go wibbly wobbly before everything just comes together and blam--it feels great! But in the end, it's really nothing like volleyball at all. In fact, he decides, it's definitely not like volleyball because blowjobs are something that Kageyama is completely and one hundred percent absolutely terrible at.

Now, it isn't like Hinata has a lot of experience with getting blowjobs. In fact, before Kageyama, he'd never even really thought about them at all. Before Kageyama, he hadn't thought about anything but volleyball, really. But sometimes an unstoppable force crashes into another unstoppable force and together they explode into something even more amazing than before. Or something like that. To be honest, Hinata hasn't paid much attention in science class so he isn't sure how it worked. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd wound up getting blowjobs from Kageyama either, but somehow it had just happened. It feels thrilling and amazing and right, like when the skin on his palm tingles and burns after he's smashed a quick right past a line of blockers, so he doesn't question it.

He and Kageyama are dating, that part's great. But Kageyama still gives terrible blowjobs, which is really kind of less than great.

For one, Kageyama's bad at keeping his teeth in check.

Hinata remembers one time when Kageyama had come over to his place after Saturday practice to keep working on their tosses. Hinata's mom had taken Natsu out to go shopping for dinner and when Hinata and Kageyama went to shower to clean up before they got back one thing led to another and before he knew it, Kageyama was down on his knees in the bathroom with Hinata's cock in his mouth.

Hinata'd liked it, really. The bathroom was hot and steamy from the shower and Kageyama's mouth was hot and wet too and that felt good. Hinata had to brace himself against the bathroom wall with one hand, trying to keep from slipping and falling when his knees started to shake. But really it wasn't the slick surface of the bathroom he'd had to worry about, it was Kageyama.

For as bad as Kageyama was usually, that time Hinata'd gotten into a really good rhythm with him, he felt like he was just barely maybe almost there when suddenly there was a sharp, hard drag against the skin of his cock.

"Ow!" he yelped, the hand buried in Kageyama's hair jerking back which led to another sharp and way too scary press of teeth on Hinata's cock before Kageyama pulled back, coughing.

"Watch it--!" Kageyama spat at him, grabbing at Hinata's wrist to loosen the vice grip Hinata had on his hair. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What am I doing?" Hinata scowled. "You almost bit me! You bit it!"

"That's because you pulled my hair!"

"Yeah, because you bit it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

In the end, they'd somehow cooled off and settled for jerking each other off. Hinata didn't mention it again. If that had been the only offense, Hinata thinks he could probably forgive Kageyama his blowjobs. It was in the shower, right? Maybe Kageyama'd slipped too, or something like that. But that wasn't all.

For two, Kageyama doesn't use his tongue.

Hinata doesn't really understand that one, but it's been like that ever since their very first time together.

They had been dating for a while, or at least Hinata thinks they had been dating for a while by then, but something he'd said while they were changing after practice seemed to have set Kageyama off and before he knew it they were pressed against the wall of the changing room, Kageyama's lips over his, their hips grinding together.

They didn't have anything to worry about, not then. They'd asked Daichi for the key to the gym so they could show up early the next day to work on some tosses before morning practice, so they were the only ones left. That's why Hinata had been really more excited than terrified when Kageyama pulled away, watching him with the same sort of dark eyed intensity that Hinata had only seen during a match before, and moved his hands to tug Hinata's shorts and boxers down, dropping to his knees between Hinata's legs.

Hinata's heart had been pounding in his head like a jackhammer. Kageyama's hair was sweat slicked and smooth under his hands, but Kageyama's mouth...well. Kageyama's mouth had been something else.

Honestly, if it hadn't been their first time, Hinata isn't even sure that he would have come. Kageyama's mouth felt almost completely dry around him, just an empty, hollow space, pulling up and down along the length of Hinata's cock with a relentlessly intense rhythm.

He'd come embarrassingly fast, still, because it was Kageyama--it was the first time anyone had done that to him--but when Kageyama was done coughing and wiping come off his chin he'd looked up to Hinata and asked:

"How--how was it?"

Even now, Hinata remembers how he'd stammered, his stomach suddenly flipping over itself with a queasy feeling building at the back of his throat.

"It--um--"

Instead of answering, he'd grabbed Kageyama's shirt, hauling him up into another kiss, tasting his own cum on Kageyama's lips. It'd probably been better that way.

But now that Hinata looks back on it, he wonders if maybe he should have said something. The fact that Kageyama asked him meant he was probably worried about it, right? He knows he was worried after the first time he'd gone down on Kageyama, but somehow seeing the wide eyed, breathless and dazed look on Kageyama after that first time gave Hinata at least enough assurance that he wasn't the one who sucked at giving head.

The problem's Kageyama, and only Kageyama.

But the third, and probably worst problem with Kageyama's blowjobs is the fact that they're Kageyama's blowjobs.

For as much as Hinata may call him one, Hinata doesn't honestly think Kageyama's that much of an idiot. Maybe he failed his entrance exams, sure, and he's really bad at getting along with the rest of the team, but he's really smart at lots of other, more important things, like learning Suga's signals or knowing exactly when to give Hinata the ball on the court.

In fact, Hinata's pretty certain that Kageyama's maybe got at least some idea of the fact that his blowjobs are crappy, and he's got a sneaking suspicion that's why nine times out of ten whenever their talking turns to kissing turns to helplessly moving their bodies together Hinata winds up with his dick in Kageyama's mouth.

Hinata knows that Kageyama's felt the sort of thrill that he's seen on Kageyama's face when Hinata goes down on him. He can almost tolerate Kageyama's shitty blow jobs because he knows that usually when they're done that means it's his turn to go down on Kageyama and he'll get the thrill and the rush that comes with seeing Kageyama completely breathless and undone, spread across his bed or Hinata's bed or the wall of the changing room or wherever they wind up doing it. It feels great, seeing Kageyama like that, and he doesn't even need to ask to know how great it must feel for Kageyama.

But he can't help but feel that some part of it's turned into a competition for Kageyama. Instead of the giddy sort of wild high that  he gets from going down on Kageyama, every time Kageyama finishes going down on him the look he sees in Kageyama's eyes is still filled with steely determination. His dark eyes pick apart each one of Hinata's flustered breaths as he comes down from his orgasm, watching them like a crow waiting for scraps, almost challenging in their defiant askance. How was that? They say. Was that good enough? They ask.

Even if Hinata's gotten used to leaving the unasked questions completely unanswered, he knows it has to stop. They've been dating for two months now and Kageyama hasn't gotten any better, he's not going to get better, not unless Hinata says something.

Still, it's hard to find a time to say it. If he tells Kageyama his blowjobs suck before he starts one, that might mean he won't even get one and then he won't get to go down on Kageyama, which is no good. The same goes for telling Kageyama after he's done.

So, Hinata decides, the best time to tell him is when they're doing something that has absolutely nothing to do with blowjobs at all.

As luck would have it, the opportunity comes the very next day.

The team stops by Ukai's shop after practice, wiping out his stock of pork buns like always. Hinata's got one shoved into his face when Kageyama shouts at him to hurry up and get moving. A quick glance around shows that the rest of the team's making their ways home as well. Hinata swallows, steeling himself, and tries not to lose the pork bun and the rest of the contents of his stomach in the queasy energy that settles in.

It's time.

He runs his bike towards Kageyama, falling into step with him as they make their way back from the shop. It takes all of three seconds before Hinata's patience runs out and he blurts out into the silence between them.

"You know, Kageyama, I was thinking something."

"Hm?" Kageyama turns, arching one eyebrow in question. "What's that?"

"Well...it's just..."

Crap, he thinks. For all that he's determined to set himself on this path, for all that he knows, no matter what, Kageyama must be told about how terrible his blowjobs are, he has no idea how to tell him.

Sure, he could just come out with it. "Your blowjobs suck," he could say. But then Kageyama might blow a blood vessel or beat him into the ground and break up with him and then he wouldn't get any blowjobs from anyone and that wouldn't really be a solution.

He needs to find a way around it, a way to get past this wall of awkward energy that's like a bunch of seven foot tall glaring Kageyamas trying to block his one chance shot at landing the match point that would win him a perfect relationship. Or at least better blowjobs, maybe.

"Oi, if you're going to say something, hurry up and say it." Kageyama's scowling at him, the kind of scowl that says 'Hinata you idiot you're being a dumbass just say something already.' Or at least that's what Hinata thinks it says.

"When--we're together--" Hinata stammers out, his face flushed with determination. "You're always going down on me, right?"

"What--" the question seems to take Kageyama completely by surprise, His face lights up like a stop light, his eyes going wide with shock before they snap back down, his eyebrows furrowed, lips curling into a grimace as he hisses, "Don't just ask something like that in public, idiot!"

"There's no one here!" Hinata protests.

Sure enough, Kageyama's quick sweep up and down the street reveals none of their teammates, nor anyone else from the neighborhood out and on their business. They had been at practice pretty late tonight.

"That doesn't make it all right," he grumbles, turning to march forward, pointedly ignoring the question.

Hinata scowls, dragging his bike along, jogging to match Kageyama's pace. "It's fine, isn't it? It's just a question! I know you're always doing it, right?"

"Of course you know I'm doing it, you're the one I'm doing it to!" Kageyama snaps, then turns and fixes Hinata with another glare. "What are you doing asking a question you already know the answer to, idiot?"

"I was just making sure!" Hinata shoots back, actually minding the volume of his voice for once. "I wanted to know if you liked it or not!"

"If you wanted to know if I liked it, then why didn't you ask if I like it?" Kageyama huffs.

"I was going to ask you that too!" Hinata says with only a little bit of a plaintive whine under his voice. Really, at this rate he might have been better off just cutting straight to the point. Trust Kageyama to screw something like this up. "Anyway," he lets out a short breath of his own, feeling his cheeks flush from more than just the night air. "You--like it, don't you?"

Kageyama turns. Hinata can see the jut of his jaw even from his profile, can tell that he's scowling as he fixedly stares at the gutter on the opposite end of the street like it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I like it," he says, quiet enough that even Hinata has to strain to hear him.

"Right." Hinata's voice wavers with relief. Okay, he tells himself, okay just one more step. "Anyway...I was thinking, if you like it, then maybe you could try to...practice it a little more?"

Kageyama stops. Hinata stops a moment later, startled, and turns to face him. When he does, he sees Kageyama's cheeks are still as flushed as they were before but his expression is totally different. This isn't Kageyama's surly embarrassed sulking face, no. This is Kageyama's determined face. His serious face. His 'I'm putting everything that I've got into this one shot and I'm trusting you to hit it, Hinata' face.

"What do you mean, practice?" Kageyama's voice is cold and even.

Hinata swallows. He tastes pork buns and stomach acid the back of his throat.

"I mean practice. You know, like how we practice volleyball, like how we had to practice to get our quicks right the first time--"

"You're saying I'm not getting it right."

It's more an accusation than a question. Hinata feels it send chills down his spine, tickling under his skin all the way to the tips of his toes. He shudders, just once, then sets his jaw.

There's no backing down now, he has to face this or else Kageyama's never going to know.

"I'm saying..." he says, then his stomach gives an uncomfortable lurch. "...you...could be better."

"Tch." Kagemaya's tongue snaps against his mouth with enough force that Hinata thinks he can feel it, even a meter away. A shiver runs down his spine.

"So we've just got to practice!" he gamely pushes on. "We didn't get our quicks right the first time either, right? It's just you've got to try to make it less, you know, less whoosh and more squish and maybe less grunt and more poosh, right?"

"Then, what about you?" Kageyama asks, stepping forward. Hinata swallows, keeping his feet rooted to the ground out of something that could be either fear or courage.

"What about me?"

"If it need to be better that means you haven't told me all the times that it's been bad. If we're going to practice you're going to have to tell me what I'm doing wrong, won't you?"

"Ah, yeah. But I just told you!"

"You didn't tell me until after I'd given you seventeen other blowjobs!" Kageyama hisses, his anger seething between his teeth so he doesn't raise his voice.

Somewhere, at the back of his mind, Hinata remembers to be grateful. Somewhere more towards the front of his mind he scowls and mutters.

"You were keeping track?"

"I--" Kageyama stammers, "It's just a memorable thing--when it happens."

"Does that mean you really like my blowjobs?"

Kageyama's hand finds Hinata's face in an instant, the full force of his grip grinding into the skin of Hinata's scalp. "Shut up, you idiot--!"

"Ahh--owowow--" Hinata squeaks, both hands finding Kageyama's wrist, his bike clattering down to the street. "Kageyamaaa!! Let me go!"

With a rough exhale Kageyama relents, turning his face away from Hinata, his lips fixed in a firm scowl.

It takes Hinata a moment to recover--Kageyama's grip is way too damn strong--before he crouches down to retrieve his bike, scowling up at Kageyama the whole time.

"You didn't have to go that far just because--"

"My parents aren't home tonight," Kageyama says abruptly.

"Ah--" Hinata stares up at him.

Kageyama turns, stepping forward. He towers over Hinata like this, standing in the glow of the nearby streetlight. It backlights his face perfectly, leaving his expression like some sort of demonic menace sneaking out into the night to hunt for the souls of innocents. Hinata swallows.

"We're going to practice," Kageyama declares and it's all that Hinata can do to nod in agreement.

\------

It's a Saturday, so fortunately all that Hinata needs to do to set his mom's worries at ease is give her a call to say he'll be spending the night at Kageyama's so that they can practice some tosses in the morning. He tells Natsu good night before ending the call and turning to stare down the entryway of Kageyama's house where Kageyama's waiting for him just inside.

He's been to Kageyama's house before. It's closer to school than his house is, anyway. Sometimes after practice if Kageyama's parents aren't home he can just tell his mom they need to study for a test together even though they never get much studying done at all. Tonight's no different, even if Hinata feels just about as nervous as he did before his English finals.

He swallows, toeing his shoes off at the entryway and stepping inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." he says in a half-whisper, earning him a pointed scowl from Kageyama.

"I told you no one else is home right now."

"I can't help it," Hinata huffs. Unlike some people, he thinks, his mom taught him proper manners. Though he doesn't say that out loud.

Kageyama just stares him down for a moment longer, the two of them standing in an impasse in the entryway of Kageyama's house. Every other time that Hinata's been here they've at least made some attempt at studying or practice or something else before they eventually got too distracted by each other. There's no preamble this time. They know they're here for sex and nothing else.

It's Kageyama who breaks the tension, reaching out to grab Hinata's wrist in his hand.

"Come on," he says, tugging Hinata along up the stairs to his room, "Let's go."

"Ah--yeah." Hinata follows along, glancing down at Kageyama's hand against his wrist.

Unlike Kageyama, he hasn't kept track of all their blowjobs, but he knows for sure that blowjobs probably outnumber handholding in their relationship. Either way it really isn't the time to comment on that now, not when Kageyama's dragged him into his room, shutting the door behind them even though no one else is home.

They stand there, facing off again. Kageyama's palm feels even hotter against Hinata's skin and somewhere along the line the awareness has dawned on Hinata that even if Kageyama might be pissed off or worked up or whatever he is they're still going to have sex and thinking about that fact is a little bit unavoidable right now.

He swallows, his eyes never leaving Kageyama's.

"So--let's practice," he says.

"Yeah," Kageyama agrees.

Neither of them says another word.

"Then where should I--"

"Just take your pants off and sit on the bed--"

They both start at once, Hinata cutting off when he hears Kageyama's voice as Kageyama's words trail off into an awkward silence.

"Ah, right," Hinata picks up quickly, tugging his hand away from Kageyama's. "I'll get on the bed."

He tugs his pants down as he goes, settling down on the edge of Kageyama's bed with his hands to either side of his hips. He knows he was already a little bit hard, but judging by the flush on Kageyama's face, it looks like Kageyama wasn't thinking that far ahead. Or maybe he's just embarrassed about having to do blowjob practice.

Whatever it is, Hinata doesn't ask.

Kageyama looks at him for a moment, really looking at him. His dark eyes track steadily up Hinata's legs, taking in the sight of his cock and bare hips, before they move up over where the hem of his t-shirt sticks out from under his jacket to Hinata's own flushed face and pursed lips. He doesn't say a word as he moves forward, sinking down between Hinata's legs with his hands resting against Hinata's knees.

His eyes never leave Hinata's with the motion. He stares up at Hinata intently, letting out a low breath before he speaks.

"What do I do?"

Hinata blinks at him in wide eyed surprise. "What...but...I thought you knew this part?"

"You didn't tell me what part needed practice, you just said it needed practice," Kageyama retorts. "So is this part all right? Does it need any work?"

"Ah--um--well--" Hinata frowns. His fingers bunch in the bedsheets, and he feels every bit like some sort of tiny bug underneath a microscope. "You're not bad when you start...licking it. Or kissing it, or stuff like that. So you can do those things."

"Right," Kageyama nods.

His gaze flicks back down. Hinata can almost swear he can feel the intensity of it burning twin marks into the sides of his cock. He tries not to squirm or fidget or even really move at all until Kageyama leans forward, lips pursed and purpose completely intent up until the moment his forehead smacks straight into Hinata's outstretched palm.

"Ow!" Kageyama's eyes glint with anger as they snap back up to Hinata's face, glaring around the hand that Hinata's left awkwardly hanging in the air. "What the hell was that for, you idiot?! You said it was fine, didn't you?!"

"Ah--" Hinata stammers, staring down at his hand then back to Kageyama in a flustered rush. "I--"

It wasn't that it wasn't fine. He really hadn't been lying when he said that Kageyama's foreplay wasn't something that needed work. It was only...

"You--you were just going straight for it!" he says, shoving his hands back to grip at the sheets of Kageyama's bed. "Don't you usually go like, you know...from the side...or the top...it's weird if you don't do that stuff first!"

"If that's what you wanted, you should have just said that, moron!"

"I shouldn't have to say that, you jerk!"

"Tch," Kageyama snorts, jerking his gaze away to glare pointedly at where his hand rests against Hinata's knee.

Hinata can feel his stomach churning. Sure, they've had fights and arguments and yelling matches in the middle of sex before, but it's usually not right at the beginning. Most of the time, they've already built up some kind of mood before so it isn't too hard to settle back into it and keep things going. But this isn't most times and the mood right now feels about as bad as when he'd gotten back his grades in English at the end of the semester.

His fingers twist in the sheets. He swallows hard. Even still, even if it's terrible now they're here because Kageyama wanted to do better. That means he wants to do it, he wants to do it right. Hinata just needs to focus on that. That's what matters, it's what's important here--

"Ah--"

Hinata's eyes go wide, immediately drawn to where Kageyama's hand rests against his knee, his thumb stroking a slow circle over the soft skin there as his eyes watch the movement, studying it like it holds some kind of answer.

"You like it when I do this, don't you?" Kageyama asks, still fixated on the movement of his own hand.

"Yeah--that feels good," Hinata nods, flushing at the intensity in Kageyama's voice. He's really serious about this. "It always feels good when we're just starting out."

"In other words, when I do this," Kageyama leans forward, dropping a kiss at the edge of the circle pressed in by his thumb. "You like it, don't you?"

Hinata pulls his lower lip in and bites it, nodding once before he remembers that Kageyama isn't watching him.

"Yeah, I like that..."

"And this?" There's a swipe of Kageyama's tongue this time, tasting against Hinata's skin.

"Yeah," Hinata says, flushed at even the slightly breathless quality his voice has taken on.

He can feel his arousal building up again, a very different sort of pressure and warmth spreading in his belly and lower.

"So when you said 'kiss it' and 'lick it' you meant these places as well," Kageyama mutters, dropping open mouthed kisses against the inside of Hinata's thigh, making a steady path inwards towards his cock.

"I--I said when you start, didn't I?" Hinata says, watching as his body starts to react to Kageyama's touches. "I didn't know you weren't going to start--like you always do."

"Going down on you doesn't start until I go down on you," Kageyama retorts, glaring up at Hinata from under lowered lids approximately four centimeters away from the fully erect sight of Hinata's cock.

Hinata decides it's probably a really bad idea to argue with your boyfriend when his face is that close to your dick.

"It's--fine," Hinata squeezes his eyes shut, ducking his head down. "You started the right way now so just keep going!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I mean don't stop!"

When Kageyama snorts this time Hinata can feel it right at the base of his cock and it sends shivers up his spine. Fortunately, Kageyama doesn't do any more talking, and puts his lips and tongue right back to their work closing the distance between where he left off and the side of Hinata's erection.

Hinata isn't about to complain. Unlike Kageyama's usual attentions which usually have sort of swoosh and squeeze feeling of intensity, there's something more focused here. There's a forcefulness behind his lips and tongue that isn't motivated by a need to get Hinata off as quickly as possible. It's different and the difference is really really great.

Kageyama's lips stop a hairsbreadth away from the side of Hinata's cock, his cheek already brushing against it. Hinata can feel how hard he is, his heart racing under his chest with the anticipation of Kageyama's touch. But when the pause stretches on he can't help but crack one eye open, wonder just what's taking him so long.

"Kageya--" he starts and cuts off, eyes opening wide at what he sees.

From how Hinata sees it, it looks like Kageyama is having a staring contest with his dick. The more he thinks about it, the more Hinata doesn't know if he can be sure that Kageyama isn't having a staring contest with his dick.

Though in the end Hinata's dick wins out as Kageyama's eyes flick up to Hinata's face. Hinata feels a jolt run down his spine.

"I'm not stopping," Kageyama says.

"Ah...yeah," Hinata agrees, even though he's clearly stopped.

"But you're going to tell me how it feels."

"I--what?!" Hinata's mouth drops open in surprise, his entire face flushed so red he'd be surprised if he wasn't practically glowing. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means keep talking!" Kageyama says firmly. "If it's bad or if it's good. I want to know how you're feeling the whole time."

"No way--," Hinata says, his lips moving faster than his mind. He's not exactly quiet when they have sex, he's probably the furthest thing from it. But there's usually not anything more coherent coming out of his lips other than moans and yelps and Kageyama's name. "--Isn't that--dirty talk? That sounds like some kind of fetish!"

"It's not a fetish," Kageyama scowls up at him. "Practice means knowing when I've done something wrong and fixing it. If a toss is too high or too slow or too hard I can see it with my own eyes. How am I supposed to know if I'm not going down on you the right way unless you tell me?"

"That's--true," Hinata admits, feeling his embarrassment subside just a little. This is what he'd asked for, anyway. He's gotten himself into this situation and it isn't like he wants to doom himself to a lifetime of terrible blowjobs from Kageyama.

"All right," Hinata nods. "All right. I'll tell you--but it's only this time. So you'd better--you'd better be really good at blow jobs after this, okay?!"

"Tch," the click of Kageyama's tongue to his lips has a different sound to it this time. "We'll see."

"Oh..." Hinata's lips hang open, slightly parted. His stomach churns in a way that's not quite nausea but not quite arousal at the change in the expression on Kageyama's face. But before he can put words to it, Kageyama's lips have found their way to his cock, kissing against the side of it with a wet smack.

"Oh--" Hinata sucks in a quick breath. His hands twist against the sheets, his chest rising and falling under his shirt and jacket which are both making him way too hot right now.

Kageyama's eyes flick up to him and he remembers to talk.

Hinata swallows. "That's good," he says. "Ah, um...the way--your tongue there--that's good."

Kageyama rumbles a low affirmative sound against the skin of his dick, flicking his tongue out to swipe against the taut skin there.

"Ah--" Hinata gasps, "That was really good--" he says in a rush, halting to suck in another breath. "The way your lips--uhm--when you made that sound--"

One dark eyebrow rises over Kageyama's dark gaze and he presses his lips against Hinata's cock again, humming against it, curious.

"Yeah," Hinata nods quickly, squirming. "Just like that, that's good."

It really is dirty talk. That's what he's doing now. Hinata swears to himself that he didn't plan it that way. It's just happened this way, and it's really not what it he meant to happen in the end. Because even if he hadn't meant for it to happen and this is really not what he thought would be the outcome of confronting Kageyama about his shitty blowjobs, the fact is that Kageyama's actually doing a really good job at listening to what Hinata has to say. That makes it really easy for Hinata to forget about being embarrassed at what he's saying.

"You can lick it--" he blurts out, the hum of Kageyama's lips already making his legs feel like jelly. "Just--slurp with your tongue--all the way up."

Kageyama obeys immediately, his tongue lathing wet and hot against the base of Hinata's cock. Hinata's toes curl against the smooth surface of Kageyama's floor, a pleading moan tearing from his lips as he ducks forward to drop his chin to his heaving chest.

"Yeah," he pants as Kageyama's tongue catches at the edge of his head, sending a jolting shiver racing up Hinata's spine. "That's good--mmh--more--um--make it more--sloosh or swish-you know--"

He cracks one eye open only to find Kageyama giving him an incredulous look over the head of his cock. Sucking a tight breath in, Hinata opens his mouth to respond, to say something else, before Kageyama presses the slick flat of his tongue against Hinata's dick, drawing it up over the top with a wet, resounding smack.

Hinata thinks he might have forgotten how to breathe in that moment. The sound that escapes his lips is nothing he's ever heard himself make, high and keening with want. But probably more important than that is the look it brings to Kageyama's face. Through the haze of his own building pleasure, Hinata can see the confident glint in his eye, the hints of a smirk at the corners of his lips. His head bobs, his tongue darting out to repeat the motion, harder this time, faster.

"Kageya--ah--" Hinata squirms at the edge of the bed, his hips jerking against his will, the head of his cock bobbing forcefully against Kageyama's lips.

To his surprise, Kageyama pulls away, his tongue still hanging from his mouth, a thin thread of spit connecting it to the tip of Hinata's cock before he pulls it away, pursing his lips.

"Ah--wha--" Hinata says in protest, his lips curling into an angry pout. "That was good--!"

"Hinata," Kageyama cuts Hinata's protests short, his eyes narrowed as they fix on Hinata's face. "I'm going to take it in."

"Oh--" Hinata flushes darker. He looks down to the red line of his cock then up to Kageyama's determined scowl and then back down again.

"Don't--" he starts, then stops, cheeks puffing as his mind races to find the right words. "Be careful with your teeth, okay?!"

"I'm always--" Kageyama's retort begins before he notices the severity of Hinata's glare. He turns away, glancing off to the side and finishes with a mutter, "I'll--be careful--"

"Good," Hinata nods, offering up a silent prayer that Kageyama will keep his word even in the heat of the moment. "And just--what you've been doing is fine. Just keep it squelch and squish, okay?"

"I've got it," Kageyama says. He leans back in, lips parting to let his tongue dart out with another wet swipe over Hinata's head.

Hinata's heart is racing a mile a minute in his chest half from what Kageyama's doing to him and half from the anticipation of what Kageyama's going to do to him. It's just the same as before, for now. Kageyama's picked up on how to lick and kiss all along the length of Hinata's cock in a way that makes his mind feel like it's full of an electric haze. He's got Hinata gasping for breath again in no time, Hinata's hands pulling at the sheets hard enough that he's a little worried he might tear them.

Hinata tries to relax, but just when he does, Kageyama licks up the underside of his cock again, a long wet stripe from his balls to his head that leaves Kageyama's lips parted over him once again.

This time, Kageyama doesn't back down.

His eyes flick up to meet Hinata's once, a low, questioning rumble coming from his lips around the sensitive skin of Hinata's head. Hinata almost doesn't think to look, can't think to look with the way that sensation makes him feel, but he cracks one eye open enough to see that Kageyama's waiting for him before he nods hastily.

It's nothing like any blowjob he's ever gotten from Kageyama before which puts it straight at the top in terms of being the best blowjob he's ever gotten from Kageyama.

Kageyama's lips are tight and wet around him, catching on the edge of his head every time they pull up before he plunges down again. Hinata knees feel weak, his hips are straining and on fire, pushing hard into the welcome heat of Kageyama's mouth. Somewhere, above it all, he's aware of the sound of his own voice as well. He's panting hard, like it's the middle of a match, like they're on some sort of razor thin divide between victory and defeat and if he just keeps pushing harder then he knows they'll be able to make it.

"Kageyama--" he gasps, the sound wet and needy even to his own ears, "Kageyama, more--"

Hinata swallows and he feels the heat of his pleasure burn against his throat, tearing out in a strangled moan.

"Your tongue," he pleads, "Your lips, you--you're--nnh--"

He can't see Kageyama anymore, can't open his eyes against the overwhelming feeling of everything that Kageyama's doing to him. There's no dangerous brush of teeth, no stretched and strained feeling of just pushing into an empty hole. Kageyama's got his tongue pressed flush to the underside of Hinata's cock, stroking and licking along it as his cheeks hollow. Kageyama's mouth has never felt this way before. Hinata never even thought that his mouth could feel this way before.

His words slip away into incoherently stuttered gasps and moans. His fingers twist and strain in Kageyama's bedsheets, gripping tighter and tighter as he pushes deeper and faster into the welcome heat of Kageyama's mouth. It all builds with the pounding sound of his heart in his chest, the swoosh of his breath pushed from his lungs until he feels everything inside him squeeze and pull tight. His back curls forward over Kageyama's head as he spills himself completely into Kageyama's mouth with an incoherent shout.

For a moment, everything is white and floating. His ragged breaths are the only sound that fills Kageyama's bedroom.

He's vaguely aware of Kageyama pulling off of him, of Kageyama's hoarse panting joining in. Slowly, Hinata opens his eyes, pupils blown wide, and stares down at Kageyama.

Kageyama's watching him, his own eyes dark with arousal. His lips are swollen, hanging open as he gulps down air to regain some control over his breathing. Hinata can see a white trickle of some of his own come smeared against the corner of Kageyama's lips before Kageyama brings the back of his hand up to roughly wipe it away.

His gaze never leaves Hinata's. Hinata doesn't look away.

Their breathing gradually slows. Kageyama swallows once, twice, pursing his lips into a tight line against his face.

"How--" he croaks, flushing darker before he clears his throat. "How was it?"

Hinata grins, still breathless, still faint and warm and puddly from his orgasm.

In a single motion he pushes himself off the edge of the bed, both of his hands wrapping around Kageyama toppling them onto the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. Kageyama squawks under him, his hands shoving at Hinata's head where he buries it against Kageyama's chest.

"Oi--idiot--I asked you--!"

Kageyama's voice cuts off the second that Hinata's hands find the hem of his pants. Hinata squirms against him, looking up with his eyes still wide, his lips still stretched in a gleeful smile over his face.

"I'm going to pay you back," Hinata says.

"O-Oh--" Kageyama's dumbstruck, nodding once, which is all the confirmation that Hinata needs before he makes quick work of Kageyama's pants and underwear, tossing them aside on the floor.

They have to squirm and readjust some more before Hinata can squeeze himself in between Kageyama's legs, but it's worth it. It's worth it to keep the blood racing through his veins as he drops his lips to the pale skin of Kageyama's thighs, as he slurps his tongue over Kageyama's cock and balls, and as he swallows Kageyama down until he can feel the head of Kageyama's dick bob against the back of his throat.

For as much as Hinata enjoyed giving Kageyama blowjobs before, he never realized how much better giving Kageyama a blowjob could be when Kageyama's blowjobs were just as good. Suddenly it isn't about trying to push away the feeling his frustration and Kageyama's frustration with his lips and tongue and the sound of Kageyama panting and moaning over him. This time it's about both of them, like they're in sync, like this is just the part of what Hinata brings to a combination of both of them together.

Kageyama's protests die off quickly enough, slipping into his own gasping moans and the low rumble of Hinata's name. His hands bury themselves in Hinata's unruly hair, the force of his grip pressing lines into Hinata's scalp that just urges him on. Hinata swallows around him, licking and sucking, dragging his lips over Kageyama's cock again and again until he can feel the shuddering tension in Kageyama's thighs, can feel the catch in Kageyama's voice and the tell-tale pull at his hair before Kageyama comes, spilling himself hot and hard into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata swallows that down eagerly as well, pulling away with a gasp as he looks up to where Kageyama's laid out before him.

"Kageyama," Hinata says.

Kageyama blinks slowly, his eyes coming into focus on Hinata's face. His face is a flustered mess. His dark hair is stuck to the sides of his face in slicked clumps. Hinata licks his lips with a grin, savoring the sight of it. It isn't like he's never seen Kageyama flustered before, or that he's never seen Kageyama pushed to his physical limits. But in the end, volleyball is nothing like blowjobs, and Hinata feels a certain sense of pride that he's the only one who gets to see Kageyama completely undone in this way.

Leaning forward to flop against Kageyama's chest with a whump, Hinata looks up to him, his eyes still sharp.

"Let's practice some more later."

 


End file.
